This invention relates to the technical field of wine set, especially to a multifunctional electric wine opener.
With the advancement of people's living standards, drinking wine has become a lifestyle for more and more consumers. Due to the special package structure of wine, we should remove the tinfoil at the bottle finish then pull out the stopper firmly embedded in the finish. The current general technology is to remove the tinfoil at the bottle finish manually, which is wasting time and energy as well as inconvenient, as the tinfoil closely fit the bottle finish.
Wine opener is a aided tool to pull out the stopper from bottle finish. General wine opener is often consist of the hand-held body for operator and a screw hook connected to the body, The operator shall hold and rotate the body to screw the hook into the stopper then to pull out the stopper from the bottle to complete the opening. However, there are several defects for the above mentioned opener in actual utilization. For instance, the operator have to put the bottle underneath the screw hook and locate the hook along the axis of the stopper, then hold the bottle with the left hand while rotate the body and screw the hook into the stopper. Besides, only when the stopper rotate towards the finish can the operator pull out the stopper, by wasting time and energy and bringing inconvenience.